


Seeking Warmth

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Romana seeks out Claire.RP Fic.





	Seeking Warmth

Romana, the second one, had gone home to the TARDIS for the first time in ages, somewhat stunned when it took off without the Doctor, depositing her on Keightley's doorstep before vanishing again. Romana, however, had smiled slightly, accepting that the TARDIS had known she needed comfort, and moved to knock gently on the door. The door opened slowly. 

"Claire?"

Claire Keightley looked in surprise at Romana. Romana smiled weakly. 

"Hi?"

"Hi yourself..."

Claire said softly and smiled. 

"Miss me?"

"Silly question."

Romana smiled softly. 

"Answer it anyway?"

"Of course I missed you, you silly girl."

"I missed you too."

Claire smiled and kissed Romana. Romana mewed as she kissed back. Claire gently stroked Romana's face as they continued to kiss. Romana smiled and let the kiss deepen a little. Claire murred softly. 

"You like that?"

"Mmmm yes..."

Claire murred with a smile.

"But I like the thought I just had even more..."

"Oh?"

Clair smiled mischievously.

"Ever done...it...standing in a park?"

She purred. 

"Mmm, no?"

"Well if you’re interested I know a secluded spot in a nearby park..."

"We can always try..."

Claire smiled and taking Romana by the hand led her to the nearby park. Romana smiled and let her lead. Once they were in the park Claire led her down a secluded path and when they were far enough down it she stopped and began to kiss her again. Romana murred and responded. Claire murred back her hands gently rubbing over her firm ass. Romana continued to murr. Claire smiled.

"You choose Romana. Fully naked or the old-fashioned way of just hitching each other's dresses up?''

"Old fashioned might be a little more... protected?"

Claire smiled and nodded. She quickly began hitching Romana's dress upwards. Romana smiled and moved to help her. Claire smiled and began pushing Romana's panties aside. Romana murred. Claire began to rub Romana's pussy. Romana was soon murring.

"Like that sweetie?"

Claire murred. 

"Oh yes."

Claire kept rubbing and quickened her pace. Romana soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
